In present-day passenger aircraft, due to structural restrictions, it is often only possible to have very small windows. One of the limiting factors that result in restrictions in the width of aircraft windows relates, for example, to air conveyance lines that usually lead from the cabin floor along the fuselage to the fuselage roof, in order to, in this way, supply passengers with fresh air. In this arrangement the air supply pipes are led along between two transverse supports. In this intermediate region between two transverse supports, in addition the window apertures have to be placed so that the supply lines and the windows have to share the same area. However, since as a result of structural restrictions the distance between transverse supports cannot be increased at will, the aircraft windows are of an extremely small design.
One solution to this problem can consist of reducing the size of the air conveyance lines. However, such a reduction in size is associated with negative characteristics because the conveyed air generates air flow noise and at the same time loses pressure as a result of insufficiently large lines. Any noise reduction by using very wide air conveyance devices is also difficult because, conversely, the size of the windows has to be reduced. Furthermore, the height of the aircraft windows is limited by the longeron spars of the fuselage structure.
Normally, aircraft window arrangements are designed as a double window system. EP 0 936 138, U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,865 and EP 0 846 616 disclose methods for installation of an aircraft window. In this arrangement an exterior primary window is affixed to the exterior skin of a fuselage, and a secondary interior aircraft window is affixed to the interior of the fuselage. The intermediate space is often used to provide sound absorption and insulation in relation to ambient pressure and ambient temperatures. Due to the cold exterior ambient temperatures the exterior primary window is often very cold so that the air in the interior, between the primary and the secondary window panes, condenses on the exterior primary window pane. In order to prevent this the interior space can be vented or condensation can be prevented by way of condensation channels.
EP 1 510 454 discloses a fuselage region that discloses insulation and air lines in a particular arrangement. To provide adequate space for the windows the air lines are routed around the window apertures in an extremely complex manner. However, as mentioned in the introduction, as a result of the reduction in size of the line cross-section of the air line an unpleasant airflow noise can arise. In particular, the solution offered in EP 1 510 454 does not provide a possibility of effectively increasing the size of the windows.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,601,799 discloses a system for increasing the interior secondary window area in an aircraft. In this arrangement a larger cutout is created on the interior. This provides a larger secondary window, without, however, effectively enlarging the outer primary window area.
EP 0 713 559 B1 discloses the body of a terrestrial vehicle or an aircraft, which for the purpose of supporting the cover or ceiling pillar provides supports from structural, stable, load-bearing, transparent or translucent material.